


【Fingolfin/Feanor】Into the fire

by chromiumalloy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromiumalloy/pseuds/chromiumalloy
Summary: 久远存档很短，OOC有，半AU，愚蠢的大纲式文风
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Kudos: 7





	【Fingolfin/Feanor】Into the fire

**Author's Note:**

> 久远存档  
> 很短，OOC有，半AU，愚蠢的大纲式文风

01

**你将抛下你挚爱的一切，这是放逐之弓射出的第一支利箭。**

*

所有的亡魂都得到了释放。

他们获得了全新的躯体来迎接新生。

费诺看着自己的父亲，儿子和弟弟们，以或悲伤或担忧或安抚的目光望向他。看着他然后离开。最后，整个等待大殿中只剩下他一人。

“Feanor，son of Finwe。你终将面临诸维拉的判决。”

费诺冷冷地看着这位高大的命运仲裁者，和站在他身侧的维拉之王。

他倨傲的态度终于触怒了曼威。

“你可以选择留在曼督斯，或者被永远流放。”

*

回想到这一切，费诺冷笑了一声。他衣着单薄，好在维林诺四季如春。不过，他终会踏上阿门洲最边远的土地，流浪在远离天父赐福之地的荒野。

费诺并不在意这样肉体上的惩罚。刚开始的几日里，他甚至享受起了身边万物的生气给他带来的宁静。许久没有见到过维林诺如画般的风景了，远离了那阴暗的昏沉大殿似乎确实是一件好事。

但是，持续多个夜晚的梦魇开始降临。

他时常梦见过去，那些遥远年月里发生的一切都一再清晰地展现在他眼前。从贝尔兰平原上的大小战役，魔苟斯的黑暗铁骑，回溯到专吉斯特海峡的漫天火光。

费诺一身冷汗惊醒，维林诺夜空中瓦尔妲的星辰温和地投下光辉。

“Thou shalt lead and I will follow."

费诺不由抱住头，然而这并未能减轻脑海中涌上这句话带来的痛苦之感。

罗斯加尔的火海。黑尔卡拉赫的冰原。芬国昐深蓝的眼睛。

他痛苦地蜷起身子，躺倒在柔软的草地。

这大概是我应得的惩罚。

但那个人呢？那个发誓追随我的人呢。

*

芬国昐仍站在塔尼魁提尔山巅曼威的殿堂之中。他固执地一遍遍请求维拉之王宽恕自己的兄长。

费纳芬曾说过，自己的兄长就是个和费诺一样臭脾气的人。因此，当芬国昐执意要登上雪山时，费纳芬只是默默地阻止了狂躁地想要扯回父亲的芬巩和特刚。

“就算是重生了也还是不得安宁。”较为年轻的刚多林之主忿忿道。

芬国昐站立在那里，静默得像一尊石雕，不知过了几天还是更久，似乎在空旷的殿堂中，时间也早已停滞。芬国昐听见空寂中只有自己平缓的心跳声。他毫无倦意，也毫不饥渴，仿佛失去了感觉。

最初的暴怒渐渐消逝，转化为无奈的叹息。曼威的叹息化为风，轻轻搅动了精灵的黑发。

“你到底想要如何呢，Fingolfin？”维拉之王穿上精灵可见的形体，显形于他的面前。

“请您允许他返回提里安，宽恕他曾犯下的错误。”芬国昐执意加重了“曾”字，毫不畏惧地直直看向大能者。

许久，曼威看不出丝毫情绪的脸上出现了些许变化。他转身拂袖，“如若你能寻得他，你便可将他带回。”

“但Feanor早已流放至阿门洲的未知角落。”大能者大步迈出了殿堂。

“谢谢您，我会带他回家。”

于是他跨上一匹白马，循着记忆中兄长离开的方向飞驰而去。

02

受了诅咒的费诺只能不停行走。他衣衫褴褛，食不果腹。最初身着的绣有烈焰纹章的深红短衫早已被荆棘划开了狰狞的裂口。他吃野生的浆果，喝冷冽的泉水，或者干脆不进饮食。

只有当汶基洛特最后的光芒从天幕消失，星辰接替了耀眼的航海者的航船，他才能稍作停顿。

仁慈的瓦尔妲用星光引他至可安歇的水边。

诺多最伟大的工匠被迫接受了这一切。但他仍拒绝神的旨意。

他穿行于狉獉丛林，甚至走过了佩罗瑞山脉东侧的山脚，乌苟立安特曾隐居的阿瓦沙。他已绕行了大半个阿门洲。

一个晴朗的夜晚,费诺疲惫不堪地在一条小溪边停下步伐。他靠着一棵树坐下。

许多个日夜不停困扰他的那个幻影又出现了。

微弱的马蹄声自远方响起。伴随着真切又飘渺的呼唤：“……Curu…finwe…”

费诺摇摇头，直觉告诉他这只是幻象。他累极了，躺倒在草草铺设的铺盖上，几乎在下一秒就能睡着。

但这次他却不经意瞥见了远处的一个光点，慢慢变大。

费诺警觉地一跃而起，却在下一秒懊丧地发现自己什么也没有。那些可恶的维拉们还会给他带来什么呢？

那闪烁的光点……似乎有些熟悉。

费诺疲惫地靠着树，等待着未知的降临。

一个黑影。提着灯盏的黑影，步履稳健，逐渐靠近。

“Curufinwe。”

他一时从惊愕中回不过神来，张开嘴却只能说出：“你——”

芬国昐的面孔在月光下朦胧而遥远。费诺看不清他的表情，只能隐约辨认出那一抹蓝色。

“我终于找到您了。”来者云淡风轻地说道，一如他几千年来的平静疏离。

芬国昐忽而将手中的灯盏提近，清冷的蓝色光线映照在费诺瘦削的脸上。这盏灯，是久远之前在提里安的日子里费诺并不完美的一个试验品。他随手送给了他的半种弟弟。

可是，几千年来，他一直带在身边吗？

恍惚间，费诺感到一只手带着暖意贴上了他的脸颊。却只停留了一刻。

“您怎么瘦成了这样。”芬国昐自顾自在他身边坐下，将灯盏置于大腿上。

“Nolofinwe，你是如何找到我的？”

你为什么要来找我？

“兄长，这是我的选择。”芬国昐却回答了他并未说出口的话语，“阿门洲如此广阔，您让我如何寻找呢。”

费诺皱起眉。

“正因无处可寻，才耗费了我那么久才勉强将你寻得。真是抱歉。”芬国昐低低地笑了一声，“不过，一切都很值得。”他像是说给自己听。

这样的话语从芬国昐口中吐出，费诺的脸上竟没来由地一热。

“…你为什么要来找我？”费诺又问了一遍。

芬国昐转过头，在黑暗中借着幽光凝视着他的眼睛。“跟我回去。”

一瞬间，一股强烈的被背叛的彻痛之感袭击了费诺。

他猛然跳起身，声音愤怒而微微颤抖：“你终于也成了那些神祇们的帮凶？！”

“Feanaro，你仍不明白我是为何而来吗？ ”芬国昐的声音亦染上了一丝愤怒，低沉道。

芬国昐站起来，成年后他的身高便超过了兄长。此刻他直直向前将兄长笼罩于自己的阴影之下。

芬国昐俯身咬住兄长的嘴唇。这令他思慕的唇如他想象的一般柔软。

他轻易地扯下了兄长单薄的衣物，将手插入那光滑浓密的黑发中扣住后脑加深亲吻。伴随着他另一只手上的动作，费诺发出破碎的喘息。

“你……”

费诺惊愕地睁大了眼睛。前一瞬的愤怒化作了无所适从。而芬国昐却始终以缓慢温和掌握着主动。

“Curufinwe,你爱我吗。”

芬国昐的瞳色因欲望而显得更加深邃。而费诺只是像一条脱水的鱼那般徒劳地张了张嘴。

在完全进入兄长的那一刻，巨大的刺激袭来。他仿佛进入了火中。

费诺过高的体温,与他的火魄一同烧灼着他。炽热的烈焰包裹着他。而他亦拥抱着这火焰。于是他明白了兄长的回答。

*

简单地穿回了尚能利用的衣物，芬国昐轻笑着将虚脱的兄长打横抱起，不顾他能杀人的目光，将他抱到了马背上。

芬国昐跨上马,将兄长牢牢箍在怀里。

“半种…！你休想强迫我和你回去…”剩下的话被堵在了芬国昐递上来的一个吻里。待他认为他的兄长再没什么力气反抗之后才放开他。

“很久没有听到您如此称呼我了。现在听来倒也很有情趣呢。”芬国昐轻轻吻过怀中人的发丝。

“Curu，你现在应该睡一觉，而不是和我争论这些毫无意义的问题。从我见到曼威的那一刻起，我便下定决心要带你回家了。”

费诺只能用力地翻一个白眼。

几天后。

芬国昐看着那黑发精灵，在白色床上如蛹般安睡。

他的爱人。

Behind the smile,there's danger and a promise to be hold.

Then chase the fire,and it tears away and it breaks you as you run.

但他从未后悔。

Fin.

最后几句英文改自Black Sabbath《Die Young》


End file.
